cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Terrible Truck
The''' Terrible Truck 'is the secondary antagonist in the episode ''Dogmobile in the Black Lion franchise. He's Dogmobile's arch-rival and Butch's truck. Background The Terrible Truck is Butch's first and dangerous invention. He is programmed with evil, mean, and arrogant personality from Butch. While Dogmobile's purpose is to help others, the Terrible Truck's purpose to cause death and destruction. After learning that there's another race car in the world, the Terrible Truck's primary goal is to defeat and then destroy Dogmobile, that way he been the only talking car to receive all the popularity. Personality As mentioned before, the Terrible Truck has Butch's evil and egotistical personality downloaded into him. Just like Butch, the Terrible Truck enjoys bragging about how great he is. Unlike Butch, the Terrible Truck is far more intimidating and aggressive by having powerful weapons that he was going to use to destroy Dogmobile and kill Matthew. While Dogmobile was anxious for the start of the episode, the Terrible Truck was terrified because he didn't lose the race, his popularity and reputation to a car whose smaller and less strong than him. Despite having a little bit of screen time, the Terrible Truck held an jealousy against Dogmobile. He simply doesn't like Dogmobile for being the first talking car and receiving the popularity that actually belongs to the Truck. On the final lap of the race, the Terrible Truck was enraged with Dogmobile interfering with his ways to defeat him and win the race. Physical appearance The Terrible Truck is a large and bulky brown Ford truck who has four headlights which poses as his eyes. Before his death, one of the Terrible Truck's weapons included a photon blast. Powers and abilities Butch actually all of Dogmobile's powers and abilities onto the Terrible Truck but while Dogmobile grew more and more human emotions, the Terrible Truck grew no human emotions due to his strong desire and obsession with winning the race. In fact, the Terrible Truck's pride is what led to his downfall. Appearances Dogmobile After being publicly humiliated by Matthew and the school gang, Butch decided to get even with Matthew by creating a truck with an artificial voice, intelligence, weapons and more. He called the truck, the Terrible Truck which he named after himself. The next day, the Terrible Truck was introduced to Matthew, Dogmobile, and the school gang. Butch and Matthew made a bet. Whoever wins the Columbia 500 will have to pay the sponsorship's bills. If Matthew loses the race, Butch will take the opportunity in destroying Dogmobile. The Terrible Truck isn't seen until the race at the Columbia 500 stadium. He and Butch immediately zoomed into first place and kept it for the first 50 laps. When Matthew and Dogmobile came into second place, Butch quickly backed the Terrible Truck back to tell Matthew that he'll never be a racer. Luckily, Dogmobile was able to restore Matthew's confidence and they successfully won the race by doing the Howling Flippy when the Terrible Truck and Butch rammed Matthew and Dogmobile into the wall. Angered that they lost the race, the Terrible Truck made an attempt to destroy Dogmobile and kill Matthew by using their photon blaster. The Terrible Truck slid on some tire marbles. While he started flipping, Butch got out of the truck and four canisters of gas were released from the truck's secret compartment. Once the truck stopped flipping, he was at first, unharmed but before he could finish his sentence, he was obliterated. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Vehicles Category:Race Cars Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Teenagers Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Wooten Villains